crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Seeking Depth is Best
Seeking Depth is Best, is a Bladedancer story by Poetheather. It was published on 2017-06-16 and (presumably) occurs from 2007-08-18 to 2007-08-31. It is preceded by Tea with a Serpent. At the time this page was created, there is no following story. Summary NOTE: This story is undated. We’re assuming that Chou arrives on the 28th because the story says that Kayda arrived on the 27th, but this may not be correct. The date on the China flashback is a pure, unadulterated guess. 2007-08-28 A - - > Whateley Chou Lee arrives with Molly Harrington being driven by Mrs. Harrington. She discovers she’s rooming with Kayda Franks. She gives her house mother, Mrs. Horton a gift. She meets Kayda and senses there’s something wrong, but Kayda hotly denies it. She checks her pistol in at the range and then talks with Security Chief Delarose. Her unknown nemesis is not happy that she’s returned. He makes plans to deal with her. 2007-07-XX A - - > China Chou Lee is in the long-planned China trip and expecting trouble. Trouble arrives with an earth tremor that has Toni Chandler’s Chi signature on it. After some preparations on both sides, she releases a spell that puts most of the people in the room to sleep, goes outside and starts fighting. 2007-08-28 B - - > Whateley Chou finishes the day by having dinner in with Kayda. 2007-08-29 NOTE: this date is really approximate, There’s a suggestion that classes have already started, which would make it the 4th (the Tuesday after Labor Day) On the other hand, there are also suggestions that they haven’t started yet, but people do have their schedules. Chou Lee heads for breakfast with Molly, Winnie and Dorjee. Then a freshman named Gillian Anderson forces herself into the team. She says she’s a Finder, whatever that is. 2007-07-XX B - - > China The outside is a mess. She kills a number of soldiers and uses one of the rifles to stop them. Then she shifts through the shadows to inside and continues fighting. 2007-08-30 A - - > Whateley On the way to breakfast, Chou Lee runs into most of her team. She’s spared breakfast with Gillian when Hu Chu Lan invites her for a talk. They discuss the reaction in China. She has a conversation with one of her mentors, Rebecca Stone. 2007-07-XX C - - > China She takes out the fire manifester with stun rounds, moves several of the unconcious students into the main hall and then moves outside to take out an arriving APC. 2007-08-30 B - - > Whateley After classes, Chou discusses her experience with the MCO with Dorjee. That evening, Chou relaxes with her roommate, Kayda, and watches Night at the Museum. 2007-07-XX D - - > China Chou is under heavy fire. She takes out part of the second APC with another explosive ofuda. The immortals arrive, but they need her to buy time. She gets the troop's command and communications and slaughters most of them from behind before they realize she's there. 2007-08-31 A - - > Whateley Sometime during the day, Chou Lee has an appointment with Dr. Bellows. 2007-07-XX E - - > China Chou Lee engages Fist of Heaven, one of the Chinese supers. She manages to put him out, but the rest of his team has arrived. Eventually, Sun Wu Kong pulls her out. 2007-08-31 B - - > Whateley That evening (presumably), she meets Molly in the Grotto. Characters Active * Chou Lee * Molly Harrington * Mrs. Harrington * Linsey Fellows * Bella Horton * Kayda Franks * Franklin Delarose * The Dark Man * Winnie Guthrie * Dorjee Nawang (no longer a boyfriend) * Gillian Anderson * Hu Chu Lan * Rebecca Stone * Lan Caihe Ho * Alfred Bellows * Fist of Heaven * Sun Wu Kong Mentions * Chaka * Iron Dragon * Eldritch * Billy Two Knives * Dyffud Harraz * Guan Yu * Crimson Comet * Huo, a flame manifestor * Oolong, a dragon Category:Gen1 Category:Poetheather Category:China Category:Stories